1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nighttime dental guard, impression tray, storage case and process of forming the dental guard using a microwave oven.
2. Problem Solved
The present invention overcomes the problems with the numerous other dental guards on the market in that it is made from a material which can absorb microwave energy and soften such that it can be molded by a user's teeth. The other products on the market do not work when subject to microwave heating. They must be heated in a pot of boiling water. The present invention is heated by microwave energy and not boiling water.